


Lay with Me in Thinnest Dress (fill my heart with each caress)

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Sexual Content, Sharing A Tent, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: While on a camping trip, Ada and Hecate share a tent.





	Lay with Me in Thinnest Dress (fill my heart with each caress)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akaiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiii/gifts).



> A/N: Shoutout to Meridel for giving this a look over, BigBadWolfe for the headcanon session this was born out of and a Happy Birthday (if a couple days late) to Akaiii! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit. Title from Ray Lamontagne's "Can I Stay" Also I'm aware that Romancing the Stone is an old movie and not a witchy romance novel but work with me here, ;).

Hecate felt some of her tension ease as she left Dimity and the girls to march up the small hill to the tent she would share with Ada. She and Ada didn’t often join these excursions but Hecate needed potions ingredients and Ada mentioned how much she’d enjoy some time away from the academy. Hecate shivered slightly but whether from the cold or the thought of sharing a tent with Ada, she couldn’t determine. She shook her head and reminded herself that sleep was all that would occur in that tent. And tea, as she was sure Ada would have a cup waiting for her. She neared the tent and opened the flap to find Ada curled on her bed, hunched over a novel. Hecate kept her movement quiet as Ada finished.

Ada wiped a tear away as she looked up and Hecate crossed to her instantly. “Ada, What is it?”

Ada shook her head and waved a hand in dismissal. “Oh forgive me, Hecate. I’m just being sentimental.” She offered the book up in explanation.

Hecate took it and read the title. _Romancing the Stone_. The jacket offered a description of love found while battling some great evil. Hecate held in her judgment about such reading and quirked an eyebrow. “Did it not end well?”

Ada gave a watery smile. “It ended perfectly, I’m just,” she sniffled and Hecate clicked her fingers to give her a handkerchief. Ada wiped her eyes. “Thank you. It was moving really.” She finished wiping her face and folded the handkerchief.  “How were the girls?”

Hecate set Ada’s book on the small night stand near her bed and lifted a hand to change into her nightgown. “They were reluctant to go to sleep. Dimity insisted on regaling them with tall tales of giants and werewolves.”

Ada pulled her pillow in her lap and leaned her head against the top. Hecate was struck by how endearing the gesture was as she turned back to her. Ada winked. “They aren’t tall tales if they’re true.”

Hecate nodded as she took the pins out of her hair. “Indeed, but they are if we’re not actually in a bit of the woods that inhabits such creatures.”

Ada hummed. “Well, she has watch so she is left with the consequences.”

“A fact I reminded her of as I left them still huddled around the fire.” Hecate sighed and felt the tension in her body loosen completely as she eyed her bed. She’d been grateful when Ada offered to share her tent as Hecate could magic an actual bed in it rather than a sleeping bag. Ada had done the same, her own bed nestled in the opposite corner.

“There’s a cup for you if you’d like.”

Hecate turned back to Ada and noticed her tea tray on the small table between their beds. She leaned down to take the cup and nodded toward Ada. “Thank you.” The tea warmed her instantly, an added warming spell no doubt and her heart jumped a little at Ada’s thoughtfulness. Ada picked up another book, considering whether to start.

Hecate tilted her head. “A new one?”

Ada shrugged. “Yes, more flights of fancy I suppose.”

Hecate didn’t see the appeal in the romances Ada favored, but she knew they made her happy and any break from the stress of their everyday lives was a well earned respite for the overworked Headmistress. “What is it about?”

Ada turned the book over in her hands. “ _Friends who discover a deeper connection than they thought possible_ it says.”

Hecate drew in a breath. “Interesting.” She downed the rest of her tea and pretended the warmth that flew through her body had nothing to do with how much she’d like to see if she and Ada could form a deeper connection.

Ada rolled her eyes. “No need to pretend, Hecate, I know you think they’re silly.” There was something in her voice, some buried hurt and Hecate didn’t want to contribute to its cause.

Hecate clasped her hands behind her back as she regarded her. “Just as there are preferred ways to spend our time or practice magic, there are differences in enjoyable reading material. Just because it doesn’t appeal to me doesn’t mean it’s unworthy of your time, Ada.”

Ada offered a soft smile. “Thank you.”

Hecate nodded and moved to lie in her bed. Just as she settled in, the bed disappeared. Hecate let out a small “oof” as she hit the floor.

Ada climbed out of bed and stared at Hecate. “What happened?”

Hecate stood slowly and ignored the slight pain from the surprise. “I don’t know.”

Ada reached out a hand and a small purple spark flew out. “There’s something off with the enchantment on this side of the tent.”

Hecate held out her hand to confirm and nodded wearily. “I suppose it’s the floor for me then.”

Ada considered her a moment and shook her head. “I can’t let you do that, Hecate. It will be freezing in an hour. Take my bed, there are plenty of blankets for me to settle with.”

Hecate shook her head. “I couldn’t ask that of you. I’ll just utilize the blankets. Not to mention, our warming spells should hold.”

Ada knitted her eyebrows. “If you’re sure?”

Hecate nodded slowly and clicked her fingers for extra blankets. They settled in a heap on the floor and though she knew it wouldn’t be as comfortable as the bed she longed for, it was good enough. “I’m sure. Now go read and I’ll get settled.”

Hecate was fine for about an hour after Ada extinguished the remaining light in the tent. The chill had set in and no matter how far Hecate burrowed in her blankets, she couldn’t reduce the cold. She’d raised her hand for a warming spell a few times but it failed every time. Her hands were like ice and she feared she might lose her toes soon.  

“Hecate?” called Ada in a soft tone.

“Yes?” asked Hecate, trying to control her shivering.

“You shouldn’t have to freeze on the floor. Come here and share.”

Hecate stood and opened her mouth to protest when the cold caused her to stutter her words. “I’m-m f-f-fine.”

Ada tilted her head and lifted her duvet. “You aren’t. Stop being stubborn and climb in.”

Hecate hesitated a moment but then climbed in, glad for the sudden warmth. She tried to keep as much distance between she and Ada as possible, but she felt the remaining warming spell cool and her chattering gave away how cold she’d become. Ada started to rub Hecate’s arms and Hecate whispered, “t-t-thank you.”

Later when the warming spell wavered more and Ada piled on every blanket she could, she bit her lower lip as she considered Hecate. “There is a better way to warm up but you aren’t going to like it.”

Hecate felt a chill run through her and couldn’t tell if it was anxiety or the cold. Through teeth that had begun to chatter again, she relented, “At this point, I’ll try anything.”

Ada sat up and started to pull the edge of her nightgown up further and further and right before she got it over her head, Hecate gasped, “What, what are you doing?”

Ada sighed and turned her head toward her. “You don’t have to look, but body heat in the absence of more warming spells and blankets is the best way.”

Hecate was struck between the desire to tell Ada that she’d like nothing more that to stare and trying to think of some alternative. This was something she’d dreamt of for so long but the thought that it would come out of some extraordinary necessity and not desire saddened her.

“Hecate?”

Hecate kept her eyes on Ada’s face as she answered. “Yes?”

Ada bit her lip again and Hecate wanted nothing more than to kiss it loose. “It only works if we both--”

Hecate looked down at her nightgown. “Oh, I, I might need help.” It was partially true, her hands were shaking a little and she was cold. It was also a helpful way to think this was happening under entirely different circumstances.

Ada smiled warmly and pulled at the end of Hecate’s nightgown. “Of course,” her voice was soft and Hecate’s heart lept in her throat. Ada pulled Hecate’s nightgown off and faltered slightly. She cleared her throat and looked over at Hecate’s face. “How would you like to--”

“Perhaps if you, lie on,” she paused and took a deep breath, “your back and I sort of--”

“Sure,” answered Ada as she moved to lie down again and lifted an arm for Hecate to curl in. Hecate went willingly and reveled in the warmth of Ada’s body, as soft and welcoming as she dreamed it would be. Hecate melted into her, her body desperate for a way to stop shivering and Hecate desperate for the gift of Ada’s touch.

They laid there for a while, neither speaking, even when Ada adjusted slightly and Hecate’s head moved so her mouth was close to Ada’s neck. Hecate took a deep breath, resisting the urge to kiss Ada then let out a sigh as she cursed herself for being so weak. Ada squirmed a little and Hecate knitted her eyebrows at her. “What is it?”

Ada chuckled slightly. “It’s nothing, I--”

“What?” asked Hecate and Ada let out a giggle.

“It’s your breath, it--”

Hecate widened her eyebrows. “It isn’t foul is it?”

Ada giggled, “No, it, it,” then her giggles increased and she was in a bit of a state before she admitted in giggle gasps, “it tickles.”

“Oh,” replied Hecate as she lifted her head to her palm and watched Ada’s giggles build into full on laughter. Hecate couldn’t help the slow smile on her face or the slight chuckle that escaped her as she watched Ada’s joy radiate from her. After a few minutes, Ada calmed, her eyes finding Hecate’s and her breathing slowed, her face much closer than Hecate expected. Ada pulled her bottom lip in through her teeth and Hecate felt a shot of warmth flood her body. She tried to resist the urge but her free hand lifted and traced the dimple on Ada’s right cheek. She followed its small curve and stopped at the corner of Ada’s mouth before doubling back and retracing the movement.  

“Hecate?” asked Ada, her voice shaky and hesitant.

“Yes?” answered Hecate as she continued her tracing.

“What’s happening?”

Hecate moved her hand to cup Ada’s cheek and leaned forward. “I’d like to, that is I want to--”

Ada leaned up so they were a hair’s breadth apart. “Then perhaps you should.”

Hecate closed the remaining distance and pressed her lips against Ada’s. Ada let out a soft hum and Hecate took it as encouragement to keep going, opening her mouth slightly as Ada responded in kind. Hecate’s hand slipped into Ada’s soft hair and she pulled her closer. Ada’s own hands moved to the back of Hecate’s head and waist respectively, her soft hums turning into moans with each passing second.

When they parted, they were both panting softly and the sharpness of Ada’s blue eyes had Hecate speaking before she could think better of it. “Ada, please, let me, let me--”

Ada sighed and worried her bottom lip. “Hecate, it’s not because we had to--”

“No,” reassured Hecate as she pressed closer to Ada’s body. “I want to, Ada. I want to. Please let me,” she stroked Ada’s cheek and delighted in the way Ada sighed as she leaned into Hecate’s touch. “Let me have you.”

Ada swallowed thickly. “Are you sure? I mean I could be any--”

Hecate shook her head and leaned her forehead against Ada’s. “No, it’s you. I’ve always wanted you.” Ada looked skeptical as Hecate leaned back slightly and Hecate knew she might need some convincing. She leaned forward to kiss Ada’s cheek then whispered in her ear. “You’re who I dream of, Ada.” She felt Ada shiver against her and she felt emboldened to pull Ada’s earlobe through her teeth and add, “who I crave, please let me show you. Please tell me you want me too?” She pulled back to look at Ada’s face, her breath coming out in small spurts. She’d wait for Ada’s go ahead but damn if she wasn’t vibrating with want.

Ada looked in shock, her eyes on Hecate’s face but unfocused. Hecate kept her soft gaze on Ada’s face, hoping Ada could read how she meant what she said. After a moment, Ada leaned up and whispered, “Show me.” She kissed Hecate long and slow before they parted and she added, “Show me, my darling girl.”

Hecate panted out a sigh. “Really?”

Ada reached up to cup her face and nodded. “I’m yours.”

Hecate practically growled as she kissed Ada again and her hands finally moved to all the places she’d been so careful not to touch. Ada’s hands moved in her hair as she pressed up against Hecate’s frantic mouth and hands. There was so much to touch and feel and oh how Hecate wanted every piece of this moment. She moved to Ada’s neck and sucked at her pulse point while Ada squirmed under, pressing and rolling her body in response. Hecate’s hands flew to Ada’s waist and pinned her down slightly so Hecate could focus. She’d worried a minute that she may have pressed too hard but Ada’s whimpering and dark eyes along with a nod at Hecate’s look told her otherwise.

Hecate moved to kiss and suck along Ada’s collarbone. Ada whimpered at the attention and pulled slightly at Hecate’s hair before she moaned and pressed Hecate closer against her body. Hecate closed her eyes as she moved to Ada’s breast and concentrated on the feeling of warmth and desire radiating from the woman she spent so long wanting.

“Please, Hecate,” murmured Ada as she lifted her hips, “I’m, I’m, not sure how long--”

Hecate’s eyes flew open and she kissed the top of Ada’s chest as she moved one of her hands from Ada’s hips to the apex of her thighs.  “You won’t have to wait much longer, darling.” The term of endearment seemed to shock Ada slightly as she looked at Hecate with wide eyes. Hecate kissed Ada’s furrowed brow as she slipped a finger between her legs. Ada’s hips rose to meet her. She started to breathe harder and Hecate smiled as her cheeks and chest started to flush with Hecate’s increasing movements.

“Hecate, I, I--”

Hecate increased the pressure and speed of her fingers as she stroked Ada’s cheek. “Come for me, Ada. It’s ok.”

Ada let out a cry and slumped slightly on her back. Hecate kept moving but slowed down as Ada’s moans became softer and more spread out. Ada calmed a bit and Hecate leaned forward to kiss her, feeling Ada’s cunt pulse around her fingers. She kept her kiss soft and slow. When they parted, she asked, “would you like to keep going?”

Ada quirked an eyebrow. “I’m not sure if I can.”

Hecate nodded. “You don’t have to but if you wanted, I think you can.”

Ada sighed and gave a nod. “I’d like to try.”

Hecate kissed her lips for a moment then moved toward her breast as she started to move her fingers again, slow and steady. Ada, still sensitive, let out soft moans of surprise as her hips chased Hecate’s fingers in a soft slow rhythm. Hecate took Ada in, her head thrown back and her mouth whimpering and wanting. It didn’t take long for Ada’s eyes to find Hecate’s as Hecate fingers sunk deeper and encouraged Ada to continue her press against Hecate’s hand. Hecate smiled softly at her and Ada’s eyes watered as she begged Hecate to keep going. Hecate obliged and before too long, Ada was coming again.

As her breathing returned to normal, Ada whispered, “I’m not, I’m not always like this.”

Hecate pulled her hand out slowly and Ada whimpered slightly at the loss. Hecate tilted her head up at Ada. “Like what?”

Ada ducked her head shyly and Hecate stroked her cheek with her thumb. “Like this. No one has ever made me,” she sighed and looked up, moisture in the corner of her eyes, “well, I mean I have but there’s never been anyone so focused on--”

“That’s a shame,” whispered Hecate as she kissed Ada’s cheek. “You are stunning like this and I can’t imagine not wanting to try as many times as you can.”

Ada sighed. “What about you? I need to--”

Hecate kissed her forehead. “There’s plenty of time and opportunity for that. I’m in no rush.” She moved to give Ada a long kiss and added, “also I think I’m growing quite addicted to the way you look head thrown back, pleading for more.”

Ada gasped and turned her head away. “You must think me selfish.”

“Ada,” sighed Hecate as she moved her head to catch Ada’s eyes. Ada turned back to her slowly. “You can’t be selfish in responding to an offer made willingly.” Hecate cupped Ada’s cheek and Ada pressed closer to her.

“You didn’t have to, I hope you don’t think--”

Hecate stroked Ada’s cheek kissed her temple. “I wanted to, Ada. Couldn’t you see how I wanted to?” She swung a leg over Ada’s waist and hovered above her face. “How I still want to?”

Ada bit her lip and sighed. “You don’t know how I longed for this. I thought I was foolish to want it.”

Hecate shook her head and trailed a hand up Ada’s arm to her shoulder. “I longed for it too, Ada. I can’t tell you how often I cried out, wishing you could hear your name on my lips.”

Ada’s eyes widened. “You, you called out for me?”

Hecate nodded and pressed down against Ada’s hips, her wetness from watching Ada increasing as she explained, “Yes, I can’t tell you how much I wanted,” she groaned as Ada’s hips rose to meet hers, “to be yours.”

Ada reached up a hand to cup Hecate’s cheek. “Mine?”

Hecate nodded. “Yours.”

Ada’s hand slipped from Hecate’s cheek to her neck, as she started to trace a path down Hecate’s body. She palmed Hecate’s breast as Hecate moaned at the action. Ada smiled as she moved to Hecate’s other breast and paid it the same attention, squeezing at Hecate’s nipple as Hecate bit her lip and groaned. Hecate pressed her hips into Ada’s and Ada moved her hand to Hecate’s stomach. “May I?”

Hecate guided Ada’s hand to her cunt and replied, “Please.”

Ada let out a small gasp as she slipped a finger in and felt Hecate’s wetness. “Is this because of me?”

Hecate nodded as she pressed against Ada’s hand. “Yes, bats, yes.” She started to move her hips as Ada added a second finger and increased her movement. “Please, Ada.”

Hecate moved a hand to steady herself on Ada’s shoulder and another cupped her face. “Take me,” she whispered.

Ada nodded up at her. “I’ve got you, darling.” She ran her right hand over Hecate’s body lingering in places that made Hecate groan with want and tenderly touching every other piece of Hecate’s body she could reach. She watched her in awe as Hecate moaned and pressed into her.

Hecate closed her eyes and concentrated on Ada’s rhythm while Hecate felt her orgasm build. Hecate groaned as she reached the edge and slumped against Ada who gathered blankets around them before sliding her arms around Hecate.

Hecate was almost asleep when Ada called her name softly. She moved a hand to stroke Ada’s arm. “Yes?”

She felt Ada take a deep breath. “I’ll understand if this was just a circumstantial occurrence, if it was just--”

“Something I’ve wanted for a long time? Something I hope, if you’re willing, continues when we return home?”

Hecate moved her head up to look at Ada properly. Ada wiped at her eyes and peered at Hecate. “Truly?”

Hecate kissed her and slid off to the side to better curl around Ada. “Yes, Ada.” She reached up to cup Ada’s cheek. “For as long as you’ll have me.”

Ada sniffled. “It might be quite a long time.”

Hecate kissed her cheek. “Perfect.”

  

 


End file.
